Christmas at the Opera
by twinlady
Summary: One Shot, Christmas Fluff. ALW Movieverse. Set years before the 'strange affair' happens when Christine and her Angel celebrate a simple Christmas.


A/N

Don't own Phantom. Glad I don't really, could be damaged irreperably in my hands :) Now, I'm going to make this short and sweet...

Christmas Fluff. Movie Verse. Set a few years before movie. Read and Review. No flames... Think that's it! Have a wonderful safe Christmas everyone!

* * *

"I'm so excited!" 

Christine Daae, only a young girl of 11, sat in the quiet dressing room her Angel of Music had called her to. She was practically bursting with joy.

"Why Child?"

Behind a large mirror a young man, perhaps 10 to 15 years older then the girl, stood, wrapped in darkness. His name was Erik. Simply Erik.

"Well, don't you know Angel?"

He laughed. As much as he ever did anyway. Laughter didn't suit his life much.

"Tell me anyway…"

"Alright." She answered, obedient as always. Her blind faith in her 'Angel' was almost disconcerting. "I am excited about Christmas!"

"Naturally… You are young."

She danced about the room, light on her toes.

"Are you not excited?"

"It pleases me that you are little one."

With a carefree giggle she flopped backwards on the big couch against the wall.

"Is it beautiful in Heaven at Christmas?"

"Christine…" He chided her. "I have told you not to ask such things."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Never mind…"

She was quiet and contemplative for a few minutes.

"Angel… Will you be with me on Christmas?"

"You know I will."

"I'm glad… Sometimes I miss Papa so and you are the only one who really brings me comfort."

"I know, Child. And you know I will never leave you if I can stay."

"Might you have to leave one day Angel!"

Christine sat bolt up in distress at the thought.

Erik grit his teeth and felt an uneasy rock grow in his stomach. He didn't want to tell the girl this but it was the truth.

"Perhaps… One day. But for now I am here."

"You are. I'm so happy to have you… Can we sing tonight?"

"Not tonight Child. You must sleep."

"Yes Angel."

"Hurry now, go to bed."

She rushed to her room and climbed into bed.

Her Angel's voice followed her, as it always did.

"Close your eyes Christine…"

She lay down and did as he asked. Erik waited until she was mostly sleeping, then stepped quietly into her room and snuffed the candle. He pulled the blankets over her shoulders.

"Goodnight Angel." She murmured.

OOO

It was Christmas day at the Opera Garnier.

Christine, along with all the other live-in members of staff, enjoyed a day of rest and relaxation. They had the traditional singing of Carols and a modest but filling dinner. Altogether, it was a pleasant break from the regular. But for Mlle Daae, as much as it was a good day, it was also sad.

She missed her father at this time of year. He always loved Christmas. It meant a new year was coming.

Now he was gone, safe and happy in Heaven, and she was left here on earth.

That was why she had asked. Christine knew her Angel didn't like her to, but she truly just wanted to know that it was as good as she imagined. That her father was in paradise, as he said he would be.

Night fell and she was ushered off to her room. She took with her the small gifts she'd been given. A new pair of shoes from Mme Giry and a ribbon from Meg. Even the manager had given his youngest staff members a Christmas bonus. It wasn't much but she could spend it on herself.

With tired steps she entered her room. To her surprise, she had received another gift.

On her bedside table was a small white rose with a pink ribbon tied around the stem. Next to it was a little note. It read,

Merry Christmas Child…

Christine smiled and caressed the petals reverently.

"Thank you Angel."

"You like it?"

"It's the best present I've been given!"

"You should not exaggerate so Christine."

"I'm not…"

She yawned.

"You are tired. Go to sleep little one."

"No! Not yet… Will you sing for me Angel? Sing me a Carol?"

"Of course Child. But you must get ready for bed."

Again she climbed under the covers and snuggled down to sleep, quickly remembering to blow out her light.

"Ready."

"Good… What would you like me to sing?"

"Oh… Uh… Well, Papa used to love this particular one. It's my favourite…"

"I know the one."

Erik did know the one she was talking about. The girl had not stopped humming the tune all week. He had even found himself whistling it in his lair absentmindedly. It was a pretty tune, but with a little modification, would be something like she'd never heard before…

He began.

"O come, O come, Emmanuel  
And ransom captive Israel  
That mourns in lonely exile here  
Until the Son of God appear  
Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel  
Shall come to thee, O Israel.

Christine's little eyes widened in wonder. His voice, as ever, was a marvel of perfection. And yet this song was different. He sung as though from some far off wonderful place. He sung it as though he were from the Holy City Jerusalem himself. It was beautiful and it started to lull her to sleep…

"Veni, veni Adonai!  
Qui populo in Sinai,  
Legem dedisti vertice,  
In maiestate gloriae

Gaude! Gaude! Emmanuel,  
Nascetur pro te, Israel!"

He finished the song perfectly in Latin. Christine, with her last waking breaths, mumbled,

"Angel…"

"Yes Child?"

"Heaven _must _be wonderful, if you sing in the Angels Choir… Merry Christmas Angel."

Erik smiled sadly.

"Thank you Christine. Goodnight little Angel…"

She was already asleep.

OOO

The Phantom had one more call before he went to bed that Christmas night. He slipped into Mme Giry's rooms, thankful she was still with the others celebrating. He laid a gift for her on her pillow and snuck out again, quiet as a mouse.

The gift was, again, a rose. This one deep crimson red with a black ribbon on the long stem. She knew, when she returned late that night, it was from no Angel. It was from her Erik. Her little secret in the cellars.

Antoinette sighed.

"Merry Christmas my Dear… Forgive me…"


End file.
